sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Ινδοβακτρίας
Ηγεμόνες Ινδοβακρίας Greco-Bactrian Rulers, Indo-Greek Rulers Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] Ηγεμόνες Βακτρίας Διοδοτίδες *Diodotus I, 256 - 246 Διόδοτος Α' *Diototus II, 246 - 227 Διόδοτος Β' Ευθυδημίδες Territories of Bactria, Sogdiana, Ferghana, Arachosia: *Euthydemus I 223- 200 Ευθύδημος Α' The descendants of the Greco-Bactrian king Euthydemus invaded northern India around 190 BCE. Their dynasty was probably thrown out of Bactria after 170 BC by the new king Eucratides, but remained in the Indian domains of the empire at least until the 150s BCE. *Demetrius I, 205-171 Δημήτριος Α' ο Αήττητος The territory won by Demetrius was separated between western and eastern parts, ruled by several sub-kings and successor kings: *Euthydemus II (c. 180) Ευθύδημος Β', probably a son of Demetrius Ι. *Antimachus I (180 - 165), Αντίμαχος Α', brother of Demetrius. Defeated by usurper Eucratides. Ευκρατίδες *Eucratides I 170 - 145 Ευκρατίδης A' *Plato (c.166) Πλάτων, co-regent *Eucratides II 145 - 140 Ευκρατίδης Β' *Heliocles 145 - 130 Ηλιοκλής Α' Heliocles, the last Greek king of Bactria, was invaded by the nomadic tribes of the Yuezhi from the North. Descendants of Eucratides may have ruled on in the Indo-Greek kingdom. *120 - 115 Ηλιοκλής Β' *115 - 100 Αντιαλκίδας Ηγεμόνες Ινδίας Territories of Paropamisadae, Arachosia, Gandhara, Punjab Ευθυδημίδες *Demetrius I, 190 - 171 Δημήτριος Α' ο Αήττητος *Pantaleon (190s or 180s BCE) Πανταλέων. Possibly another brother and co-ruler of Demetrius I. *Agathocles (180 - 170) Αγαθοκλής Yet another brother? *Apollodotus I (175 – 160) A fourth brother? Απολλόδοτος Α', king in India only. *Antimachus II Νικηφόρος 160-155 Αντίμαχος Β' *Demetrius II 155-150 Δημήτριος Β' *Menander 150 – 135 Μένανδρος Α' ο Μέγας. Legendary for the size of his Kingdom, and his support of the Buddhist faith. It is unclear whether he was related to the other kings, and thus if the dynasty survived further. Followed by Indo-Greek kings in northern India. *145-95 Στράτων Α' ο Επιφανής *95-80 Διονύσιος *95-80 Ζωίλας Β' *95-80 Απολλοφάνης *58-30 Ιππόστρατος Ηγεμόνες Δυτικού Κράτους *130-100 Αντιαλκίδας ο Νικηφόρος *100-78 Αρχίβιος *100-95 Έπανδρος *95-90 Φιλόξενος *90-87 Πευκόλαος *87-82 Διομήδης *82-71 Αρτεμίδωρος *69-61 Τήλεφος *58-50 Αμύντας *50-30 Ερμαίος *30 πΧ: οι Σάκες, υπό τον Σπαλιρίση, κατακτούν την Ινδία Άλλοι Ηγεμόνες *Λυσίας *Αρχίβιος *Βερενίκη *Ζωίλος Α' *Δημήτριος Β' *Αντίμαχος Α' *Στράτων Β' *Στράτων Γ' *Αντιαλκίδας *Δημήτριος Γ' *Θεόφιλος *Αρτεμίδωρος *Νικίας *Μένανδρος Β' ο Δίκαιος *Απολλοφάνης *Θεοδάμας Πίνακας Ηγεμόνων Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ελληνιστική Ινδία *Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Bactrian-Greek chronology *[ ] Category: Βακτρία Category: Ινδία